Bum Bum Tam Tam
Bum Bum Tam Tam is a song by Brazilian funk singer MC Fioti. In 2018, it got a remix featuring verses various artists, such as Future. Lyrics É a flauta envolvente Que mexe com a mente De quem tá presente As novinha saliente Fica loucona E se joga pra gente Vai com o bum bum tam tam Vem com o bum bum tam tam Vai mexe o bum bum tam tam Vem desce o bum bum tam tam Vai mexe o bum bum tam tam Vem desce o bum bum Vai com o bum bum Vem com o bum bum (com o bum bum, com o bum bum) Vai treme o bum bum tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam É a flauta envolvente Que mexe com a mente De quem tá presente As novinha saliente Fica loucona E se joga pra gente Vai com o bum bum tam tam Vem com o bum bum tam tam Vai mexe o bum bum tam tam Vem desce o bum bum tam tam Vai mexe o bum bum tam tam Vem desce o bum bum Vai com o bum bum Vem com o bum bum (com o bum bum, com o bum bum) Vai treme o bum bum tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam tam Why it Sucks # The vocals, when not sounding like Fioti's bored out of his mind, has ear-grating autotune. # The lyrics are really repetitive; almost all of it is the song's title. In fact, tam is repeated 40 times, while bum is repeated 42 times! # When translated, it's revealed that the song inculdes such lovely lyrics like "And if you throw us, go with the bum bum" & "They will shake the bum buffer, they also have tam..." # The music video is also bad, showing Fioti hypnotizing young woman using a flute he got from a genie in a lamp, & not much else besides more ladies showing off their butts. # It badly samples Johann Sebastian Bach's Partita in A minor for the solo flute, making it crash with the rest of the song. # In the end, it's just another song sexualizing women's butts. # The remix was featured in Just Dance 2019, which was rated E by the ESRB. The problem is, while the English curse words are appropriately censored, the Portuguese lyrics are NOT. If you know the latter language, enjoy listening to lyrics that translate to "the h***y underage girls get high and throw themselves at you" instead of "good p***y makes the whole dance lack off"! Redeeming Qualities # It's remix, while it still has it's problems, is still better then the original. It has less bored-sounding vocals, more energetic instrumentals, more variety in lyrics, & a more watchable music video. Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:MC Fioti Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Remixes Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Booty Anthems Category:Gross songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women